The Strange and Thoughtless journals of an Insane Man
by Friendship Conquest
Summary: Joey is a man, Mason is a deity, Kiley got lost in the woods and gained the ability to tell prophecy's. Logan is to fantastic to get into.


Joey Smithmen was thinking about Mason McMasters again. Mason was a hopeless intellectually-challenged deity with charming arms and handsome fingernails.

Joey walked over to the window and reflected on his dull surroundings. He had always hated the place that had a whole lot more nature then you'd think not School School with its grim, glorious Giant river splitting apart the hallway making way too hard to get to class. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel the opposite of awesome.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the hopeless figure of Mason McMasters.

Joey gulped. He glanced at his reflection. He was a ruthless, arrogant, hand sanitizer drinker with fat arms and an oversized ego. His friends saw him as a wonderful and hilarious comedian. Once, he had even helped the fantastic Logan recover from a flying accident.

But not even a ruthless person who had once helped the fantastic Logan "Hairy Beatles" Smith recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Mason had in-store today.

The obtuse sky teased like running bears, making Joey misguided. Joey grabbed a solid as my emotional state pencil that had been in his mossy desk that he was pretty sure was half tree; he massaged his hand with the pencil but it broke just my feelings.

As Joey stepped outside and Mason came closer, he could see the new glint in his eye.

Mason gazed with the affection of 1824s Micheal Jackson and his pet kid Blanket. He said, in hushed tones, "I forgot to wear shoes and need a pencil before bringer Generation arrives through the depths of the forest known as the teacher's lounge."

Joey looked back, even more, misguided and still fingering the solid as my emotional state broken pencil. "Mason, please just bring your own pencil," he replied.

They looked at each other with the worst glares they could manage upstaging any other mental stare down they had ever had to bring their rivalry to an all-time high destroying whatever boundaries had once existed between them, and it had a mix of Indian (or for you PC folks Native American) chants developed into rap for financial gain music playing in the background and two modest students chanting to the beat.

Joey studied Mason's charming arms and handsome fingernails. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Joey in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel like this rivalry can continue any longer also definitely not giving you anymore pencil after what you did last week."

Mason looked afraid, his emotions raw like a powerful, putrid pencil.

Joey could actually hear Mason's emotions shatter into 7409 pieces. Then the hopeless really intellectually-challenged deity hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of Hand sanitizer would calm Joey's nerves that night. He had gotten lost in the forest on the way home. What was the deal with all the trees growing in the school? Joey was seriously not buying that the principal found the environment calming if anything it just made people crazy.

As he swam out of another lake and to the other side he came upon a small poorly made campsite with a person there. "Kiley?"

She looked up with a frown. "You should never have gone this far of the path chosen one." She said with an air of finality that Joey was pretty sure she stole from before had her voice stolen from Ursula Johnson for free speech and other Politically correct reasons he didn't care to know.

"We all kinda thought you died like six months ago when the principal said you had moved in with bears and weren't dead and not to sue the school."

Kiley's eyes widened. "Amazing you see the future chosen one just as the legend states!"

"Kiley I'm getting concerned for you mental help should I call Mason's physiatrist? I know it doesn't work for Mason but she is like supposed to be really good or that's what the price would entail anyway. I mean like all of his parent's money goes to paying for her. I pretty sure he's just incurable."

Kiley studied him deeply for six hours before nodding. "It seems the darkness is already surrounding us."

Joey looked around and realized it was night time. "Good observation Kiley. I'm gonna go throw cheeses of assorted taste and value into the water now."

THE END


End file.
